


All Lit Up In Love

by Bittersweet



Series: Changes [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Boston Bruins, M/M, Short One Shot, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in Vancouver Luongo comes to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Lit Up In Love

Luongo was glad to be done with the house as he left the lawyers office. It had been a nightmare finding a buyer, the prices in Vancouver leading most people to rent instead of buying, and he’d had three deals fall through before this one had finalized.

His flight to Vancouver had been last minute so none of his former teammates knew he was in town and he turned in surprise when he heard a familiar laugh. He was standing at the top of the stairs to his lawyer’s office and coming towards him was Eddie and, though it took him a second to recognize him, Rask. Eddie was wearing a hat that reminded him of something a thirties gangster would have worn but the wind kept catching it and trying to lift it off of his head.

He couldn’t tell what Rask said as he was facing away from him but Eddie laughed again, slinging his arm over Rask’s shoulders. The look on Eddie’s face as he looked at Rask took Luongo’s breath away and he continued to stand at the top of the stairs after Eddie and Rask had passed by, too wrapped up in one another to notice him.

It hadn’t struck him until that moment exactly what he was giving up by helping Eddie get together with Rask. That if he had noticed sooner it could have been him that Eddie looked at that way.

He could have had that.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from David Lee Murphy song.


End file.
